


Чудо

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудо — оно как дракон, поражающий все на своем пути. Рискнешь ли ты посмотреть на звезды? Что ты увидишь там?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828701) by [MorinoAthame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame). 



> Переведено на ФБ2014 (fandom Hobbit 2014)  
> P.S. Chapter 01. Wonder

Бофур обошел много мест, путешествуя от одного людского поселения к другому. Он видел многое и привык к миру, больше не способный увидеть в нем хоть что-то удивительное, словно чудес для него и вовсе никогда не было. О нет, гном в полной мере наслаждался жизнью, просто больше он не встречал ничего такого, что могло показаться ему изумительным. Там, где жили люди, чудеса не задерживались, да и в самих людях, по большому счету, не было ничего особенного.

Когда он с братом, кузеном и остальными медленно добрел до Шира, Бофур почувствовал её — крошечную искру удивления. Зелёные холмы, спокойная атмосфера, аромат свежести и чистоты этого места — гномы как будто попали в сферу, защищенную от всего остального мира. И хоббиты, их нужно было видеть: вежливые, наивные и в то же время такие подозрительные. Но искра изумления исчезла, едва появившись, — с этим ничего нельзя было сделать. Ничто не оказалось удивительным настолько, чтобы у Бофура дыхание перехватило.

Ничто, пока он не встретил приютившего их хозяина и не увидел, как тот суетится вокруг них с румянцем негодования на щеках и морщинами недоумения на лбу. Кудри Бильбо подпрыгивали, когда он бегал, и он был самым симпатичным созданием, которое Бофур когда-либо видел: гном был в этом уверен. И то, как хоббит возмущался и обижался, когда его дразнили... Бофур уже тогда был уверен, что может назвать Бильбо чудесным.

В дороге гном не переставлял удивляться тому, насколько все увиденное было для Бильбо поразительным; даже самое банальное казалось новым и захватывающим для маленького хоббита. Его глаза загорались, а за ними светилось и всё лицо, когда он улыбался и осматривал окрестности. Насколько Бильбо ненавидел путешествовать и брести через дебри, насколько он скучал по удобствам камина и дома, настолько же он был в восторге от растений и пейзажей вокруг. 

Для Бильбо всё Средиземье было удивительным, необъятным и захватывающим местом, наполненным красотой и чудесами: от мелкого сорняка вдоль дороги до столетних деревьев, растущих вширь и ввысь над головами. Бофуру была ненавистна мысль, что в конце концов сияние погаснет и Бильбо увидит истину мира, грязную, уродливую, ужасную истину: красота бывает только на поверхности. Ненависть, жадность, опасность — они были рядом, подстерегая, чтобы уничтожить дух хоббита и его радость. Бофур отдал бы всё, чтобы избавить Бильбо от подобного открытия, но это было явно не в его силах. 

Неизбежное настигло их как-то ночью — в лице трех горных троллей и отряда орков с варгами. Жестокость мира ударила настолько болезненно близко от Бильбо, проникла в него до такой степени, что Бофур забеспокоился, как тот воспримет все это. Он пообещал себе при первой возможности держаться к Бильбо поближе и любой ценой убедить его в том, в чем и сам не был уверен. Реальность была намного хуже той шутки, вызвавшей у Бильбо обморок в Бэг Энде. И хотя ничто не сможет сделать его слова правдой, он постарается. Он сделает для Бильбо всё.

Оказавшись в Ривенделле в безопасности, Бофур подошел к хоббиту и отвел в сторону, чтобы убедиться: хоббит в порядке. Улыбка, что он получил в ответ — сияющая и светлая, наполненная чудом — заверила его, что всё было хорошо. 

— Разве это место не великолепно? — С тихим благоговением спросил у него Бильбо. — Я никогда ничего подобного не видел. И эльфы! — Усмехнувшись, он положил руку на плечо Бофура и немного сжал её от волнения.

Гном моргнул, а затем притянул Бильбо в удушающие, судя по приглушенному писку, объятия, заставившие хоббита вздрогнуть. После шока, после ужасов спасения бегством, Бильбо остался самим собой, и Бофур не хотел потерять это чудо из виду.

— Да, парень, это нечто, — выдохнул гном в мягкие локоны хоббита. Он мог только надеяться, что остальная часть приключения не изменит Бильбо и его взгляд на мир. 

Бильбо расслабился в его руках и погладил его по спине, издавая успокаивающие звуки. Только тогда Бофур понял, что на самом деле тихо плачет.

— Парень, никогда не меняйся. — Он отодвинулся и посмотрел на Бильбо. — Обещай, что ты не перестанешь видеть мир таким, каким видишь. 

Бильбо посмотрел на него с выражением очаровательного недоумения на лице.

— Почему я должен видеть мир иначе, чем великолепным? 

Бофур рассмеялся и еще раз крепко обнял, касаясь своим лбом лба Бильбо. Действительно, почему.

Может быть, великолепие мира было потеряно для Бофура, но через Бильбо часть этого великолепия могла достаться и ему. Бильбо мог стать его чудом, и гнома это вполне устраивало.


End file.
